Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a spool brake device for a fishing reel.
Background Art
To prevent an occurrence of a backlash in casting, some dual-bearing reels are provided with a spool brake device for braking a spool (Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. H11-332436). This type of spool brake device includes, for instance, a spool brake and a rotational velocity detection device (velocity detector). The spool brake includes a magnet mounted to a spool and one or more coils mounted to a reel unit. The rotational velocity detection device is configured to detect the rotational velocity of the spool. In the spool brake device, the rotational velocity detection device monitors the rotational velocity of the spool and detects the maximum value of the rotational velocity of the spool. When the maximum value of the rotational velocity of the spool is herein detected, the spool brake brakes the spool such that a braking force acting thereon gradually increases, whereby the occurrence of backlash is prevented.
As described above, the well-known spool brake device monitors the rotational velocity of the spool in order to detect the maximum value of the rotational velocity of the spool. However, the rotational velocity of the spool often becomes unstable in a velocity range around the maximum value. Hence, it is difficult to accurately detect the maximum value of the rotational velocity of the spool and the timing that the rotational velocity is maximized. In other words, there has been a drawback of difficulty in appropriately braking the spool.